


A Private Show

by Sharo



Series: HermitCraft Season7 Smut fics [8]
Category: Hermitcraft
Genre: Embarrassment, FLUFF AND TEASING, Fashion Show, Keralis is a tease, Light Bondage, M/M, Poly!Hermits, Teasing, and just a little bit of smut, but he know's what he's doing, handjob, masturbation -mentioned, men in lingerie, never bet against Keralis in a betting mood, scars and memories, strip tease mentioned, the Hobbit Hole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:01:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27437038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharo/pseuds/Sharo
Summary: IDEA is so last season, but Keralis and Bdubs would still like to get Xisuma's input on a new joint venture. A private room and a little fashion show between friends should make a good impression.
Relationships: Keralis/Bdubs/Xisuma, Keralis/Xisuma
Series: HermitCraft Season7 Smut fics [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856650
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	A Private Show

Keralis was already bouncing in his diamond boots when Xisuma made it down to the entrance of the Hobbit Hole beneath Town Hall. A quick glance showed nearly half of the lights lit in the foyer, a busy night for the hidden build.

"Are you ready for this, Shashwammy?" Keralis didn't bother to wait for an answer, jumping right into an excited hug and wiggling against him.

"My goodness, someone is excited today." He hugged back, helmet carefully angled to not hit his exuberant friend.

"Yes! We haven't had the chance to play together yet, and this is a perfect excuse." Keralis leaned back, waiting for Xisuma to tilt his head down and look into his eyes. "Pretty things are meant to be shared with friends, yes?"

"Now why does this sound like you're roping me into another scheme of yours?" Good void, but he was so fond of this trickster. And that pout promised good things.

BdoubleO's laughter was just as promising. "Hey, we told you what was coming, right? If this fashion show goes well, we can make some nice diamonds selling our artwork to the Hermits. It'll be a fresh start for IDEA."

Keralis snickered as he pulled away, sending a thrill down Xisuma's back. "Oh yes, very nice things  _ coming. _ "

Xisuma rolled his eyes. "Okay, now I'm certain you haven't told me everything. What have you two been planning?"

"Fashion show between friends, of course!" Keralis wiggled a finger at him. "And you promised to model at least one for us. No take-backsies."

"You won't regret it, Sisuma." Bdubs waved around the room. "And it's just us here, no one else. Be just like old times, just the three of us."

"Jeez, not  _ that _ old, Bdubs."

Bdubs just laughed and walked away, giving Xisuma the chance to check out the fresh build.

The small room was decorated in dark oak planks that gave a close, cozy feel to the back of the space. Variation in the woods gave some of the nooks a worn feel, where he could imagine hands or backs resting as someone watched the front of the room. A single row of cushions were placed up near a small stage of quartz and white concrete, highlighted with dripping end rods and pale grey banners providing a changing area in the corner. It was the perfect setting for a private showing, a small, specialty fashion show between friends.

"This is lovely! Did you both work on the interior?"

Bdubs poked his head out from behind a grey banner, face already slightly flushed. "Nevermind that tonight!" Keralis giggled, shooing Xisuma towards the cushions. "Tonight you have Better Things to look at!"

Xisuma let himself be led to the front of the room, taking a seat on one of the larger blue cushions.

Keralis pressed a kiss to the top of his helmet. “You sit here, and Bubbles will be out in a minute. We show off our favorites first, and then it will be your turn, yes?”

He gave a little nod, glad for the helmet hiding the blush he could already feel creeping up. He’d watch them first, get himself under control, and then let them play dress up with him for a little while. Keralis popped a cheery music disk into a jukebox in the corner and disappeared into the little space with Bdubs.

A dark skinned leg in maroon stockings teased the banner open, stretching for just a moment before it drew back, and BdoubleO stepped out and under the lights. 

Oh, dear void.  _ That _ kind of "fashion show."

The thigh-high stockings were fastened to a black garter belt, just barely thicker than the mesh of maroon lace that kept a dark cock flush against its pelvis. Bdubs splayed his hand across his stomach before drawing it up towards his pecs and the maroon and grey padded bra that cupped them. He posed for a moment, letting Xisuma's gaze linger before leaning forward and blowing him a kiss.

Xisuma chortled as he spun around, the tiny stage barely large enough for more than a couple of steps before Bdubs was behind the curtain again. Okay, he could do this, it would be-

Keralis didn’t bother with a tease, instead flouncing out onto the stage in a blue-gradated teddy and full stockings, the brighter colors drawing the eye towards his belly, and the string bikini that held his cock towards his hip while doing little to hide it. Xisuma took a deep breath to calm his breathing, forcing his eyes to take in the subtle pattern of the colors, and not focus on the shifting muscles around and beneath the fabric. Although that might have been the point, as Keralis spun slowly for his audience of one, bending over to touch his toes and rock his hips before straightening up again to walk back to the changing room.

For a small room with low lighting, his armour was getting really, really warm.

Bdubs came out this time chest-first, in a strappy, crisscrossed bra that outlined his pecs instead of covering them. The cream colored leather made his skin tone look even darker where it crossed over his shoulders and disappeared beneath his arms. The same material hugged his hips in several stripes, meeting and caging his beginning erection. Instead of twirling, he posed instead, flexing his shoulders and managing a squat to show off the muscle around the smooth leather. 

Bdubs stepped to the side of the little stage, gesturing back to the curtain.

Xisuma bit back a little moan, as Keralis joined him on the stage in nearly a complete opposite outfit. Orange lace flowers seemed to bloom over his nipples, held up by tiny ribbons. The crotchless panties hid nothing at all, framing his flushed cock with more of the lace flowers before the buds faded to another single ribbon around his back. Keralis held out a hand to Bdubs, who took it and spun him slowly, showing off the bare skin of his back and ass until the flowers came back into view and he was pressed up against Bdubs' chest.

"So, Shashwammy? Do you like?" Keralis batted his eyes, patting the dark arm across his pale stomach. "Would you like to try?"

"Well, I guess it's only fair." Xisuma swallowed, pushing down a slight nervousness. "You both look so good."

Bdubs grinned, patting Keralis before pushing him lightly forward. "Come on, X. We've got one picked out just for you. You'll be gorgeous."

He accepted Keralis' hand up onto the stage, losing his thought as Keralis pressed close to kiss his helmet.

Bdubs winked at him and tapped at his armour. "Since you're wearing more than we are, how about a strip tease? If you're up to it, of course." He let it be a gentle question, no pressure behind the words.

Xisuma barely had to consider it, their faces open and supportive. Really, it wasn't like a few scars were going to scare them off, they'd seen them plenty of times in the last world after all.

He gave them a teasing sigh anyway. "Well, I suppose. But only because I don't think your outfits would fit over the armour."

"You like some help?" Keralis played up his wide puppy-eyes. "I got two hands you can use."

Xisuma took a step back from them, knowing just  _ how _ he wanted to help. "You put on a show for me, I think it's only fair you get a little one." His smirk was hidden beneath the helmet, but that didn't stop him. "Strip tease, you said?" he teased as he flipped the first latch of his chestplate before pausing.

Bdubs laughed and pulled Keralis back as he started to follow X. "Oh heavens, we'll be here for an hour if you go piece by piece. How many parts of that armour are there, anyway?"

"Oh, no." Keralis shook his head and batted at Bdubs' hands. "That's too long, Shashwammy!"

It was too good to let it pass unsaid. "That's what he said."

Keralis escaped the hold as Bdubs doubled over laughing, pulling away the light armour pieces as Xisuma unbuckled them. "So mean, so mean! You take this off right now. Or I find my sword and cut them off."

"So much for the strip tease," Bdubs laughed as he managed to straighten up. "Give the man some breathing room, K!"

Xisuma laughed along with them, setting the dozen or so pieces of his light armour aside, until he was down to his basic clothes. Keralis insisted on helping with that as well, hands pulling at the tight shirt as soon as his belt was off. "Okay, okay. Jeez." He caught Keralis' wrists, but missed Bdubs taking the opportunity to grope his ass as he slipped around behind him. "Sheesh, I'm beginning to think that you just want me naked."

Keralis giggled, tugging at his wrists. "Please? Bubbles found the prettiest color to match your eyes."

A sound behind them made him turn around, only to find Bdubs rolling out an armour stand full of lace and sheer fabrics in a rainbow of colors.

"Oh my goodness. How many did you make?"

Bdubs preened in his strappy leather. "Enough to give us a good selection to start selling. Or at least model, and adjust sizes later for paying customers."

His fingers itched to run through the lace, but he hadn't removed his gloves yet. Keralis was pressed against his side, half-hugging and half-leaning on him, waiting for an answer.

It wasn't like he could deny them. Or himself, if he was honest.

"Alright, let me get the rest of this off then." 

He hadn't expected to need his helmet off today, but he should be fine for an hour or so to humor his friends. The helmet powered down with a simple command, and he popped the latches and lifted it away. Keralis immediately tugged his head down, pressing their foreheads together and staring into his eyes.

"There's my Shashwammy," he murmured, close and quiet, his breath was barely a whisper against his lips. But when Xisuma leaned forward to capture them Keralis pulled away, ducking around the helmet and bouncing over to Bdubs.

Jeez, what a tease. Xisuma smiled to himself, added his helmet to the pile and took a cautious breath in the open air. They were decently underground inside the Hobbit Hole, so the air was dry, if not thicker than he usually prefered. He caught Bdubs watching him, so instead of removing his shirt, he pulled off a sock and smirked.

"Fer cryin' out loud, 'Suma." Bdubs rolled his eyes and laughed. "You gonna make us do everything today? Get naked and git your ass over here."

"And you tell me  _ I _ have no patience. Jeez." Xisuma pulled off the other sock and looked around for storage. "Was I supposed to bring my own shulker box?"

"There's a chest in the changing room." Keralis told him, making a shooing motion. "Go be shy, we bring your costume."

"I'm not-" Keralis ignored his protest, turning him by his shoulders and pushing him towards the grey banner curtain.

"Strip." Order given he disappeared, leaving Xisuma alone in the little alcove.

Well then. He spotted the chests tucked into the wall, dumped his socks and shirt into an empty one. He looked down at his chest, a little glad again that mirrors weren't in common use. The dimmer light here hid some of the smaller, lighter scars that crossed his skin. He covered an older wider scar with his glove, feeling the slight tug that stretched toward his armpit, remembering the blunt claws that had torn it. The scars left by a lightning strike on his shoulder were faded with time, along with cleaner cuts and slashes across his stomach and towards his hips; one of the hazards of elytra not protecting where his leather belt sat beneath his hard-coded armours.

A pair of darker hands joined his, resting lightly against his skin as BdoubleO leaned his chin over his shoulder. "You've earned your scars just like the rest of us." He traced just the edge of another one that dipped down below the waistband of his pants. "We don't live in peaceful worlds, Sisuma. No one will judge you for a life well lived and fought for."

A very long life, indeed. And here he was, moping about something he couldn't control instead of enjoying the time with friends.

He let his head fall back against his friend's wide shoulder. "So what do you have for me? Something floor length and high-collared?"

"No victorian damsels here." Xisuma could feel the grin as Bdubs propped him back up. "It's hanging right behind you. Don't take too long, or I'll send Keralis in to help you dress."

Bdubs swept out, leaving him staring at the purple.. fabric? strings? He huffed, amused at the thought that it was even enough material to cover his hand, let alone any other part of his anatomy. He pulled off a glove, and nearly moaned aloud when he touched the soft fabric. It crinkled lightly beneath his fingertips, the smooth fibers almost catching at his skin.

"Shashwammy?"

"Just a tick." Deep void, who was spinning spider silk this early? Was it still that early in the season? He barely paid attention as he shucked his pants off, trying to think of which Hermit had had the  _ time _ to gather cave spider silk in the quantity and quality needed for this kind of fabric. That didn't come from drops, it had to be hand-gathered to keep tension and smoothness for such a thin weave.

The tiny panties slid over his hips, smooth ties sitting between his cheeks with just enough of a pocket in the front to hold his cock, and not a pixel to spare. It was luxuriously soft, and he had to take a deeper breath to resist rubbing his fingers over it once it was in place. The second piece was a little more difficult to figure out, swathes of see-through fabric draping down from two triangles of lace, which he had to assume were supposed to be the top. But the straps were so thin he was afraid to tug on it and snap them.

"Um, a little help?"

He felt the brush of air on his bare backside when the curtain lifted. Xisuma didn't turn around, instead holding the strings over his shoulder. "I'm afraid to break them."

Someone took the hint, crossing the laces over his back to pull the sides into place, and then he could feel a bow tied off. The curtain closed again before he could turn around.

Okay, he could do this. It was no different than showing off a new armour or costume, right? Deep breath, and walk out with confidence. He held his chin up, tried to take smaller steps so as not to swish the fabric too much, already fighting the urge to shiver at the light rustle against his sides and the insides of his wrists. The grey banner was brushed aside and Bdubs and Keralis were both staring at him as he walked onto the little stage.

Xisuma met their eyes for a tick before focusing on a spot on the wall. He refused to let his knees shake as he walked between them, passed them and turning at the other end of the stage. The purple silk practically billowed around his arms from just that little spin.The lace against his chest barely covered his nipples, though the sheer below it hung to mid-thigh when he stood still.

Bdubs made a point of wiping a hand over his chin. “Oh, that’s perfect! Come back, I wanna see how well that fits ‘ya.” He elbowed Keralis without looking away. “Told you that color would be a match.”

Keralis didn’t answer, his wide eyes roaming over Xisuma’s body as if he’d need to memorize it. He didn’t speak as X walked back, waiting until Xisuma was even with them again to meet his gaze.

“It’s pretty, but not as pretty as his eyes.”

He tried not to, but Xisuma knew he was blushing. He didn’t usually like to be the center of attention, even in a small group. “Really, that’s not necessary.” Bdubs built a quick chair, patting the seat of it until Xisuma sat. “Though the material is very nice. Where did you get..”

Xisuma trailed off, his train of thought disrupted by Keralis circling the chair, playing with the fabric draped around him. His humming wasn’t giving him any clues as to what he actually thought of the outfit. Or him in it.

“Do.. do you like it?”

The smile Keralis turned on him was dark and promising. "Oh, Shashwammy. I would very much like to ruin you in that." His fingers skated over the light lace, drawing a small shiver. "Make you plead and whine and be so loud for me."

Bdubs scoffed before Xisuma could even respond.

"Sisuma doesn't  _ get _ loud, Keralis. He's the quietest damn person ever whether he's taking or giving." His dark eyes were still staring hungrily at X's outfit, hands clenched at his sides as if he didn't trust himself not to tear it off if he reached out.

"Oh, no, Bubbles. Shashwammy makes the most beautiful sounds and moans when he's happy. Or," his teasing smile turned to a smirk. "Maybe when he's making someone else happy."

Jeez, he could feel the embarrassed blush crawling down his chest as Bdubs turned fully to argue with Keralis. Over  _ him. _

"Oh, no. Don't you tell me I can't make him happy when we're getting off. You're fibbin' at me, K. Sisuma is quiet as a.. as a creeper when it's sneakin' up on 'ya." His dark arms crossed over the strappy bra he wore.

Was he really? Aside from Keralis being a merciless tease when he was in the mood to play. Xisuma bit down on a tiny moan. It was getting harder to ignore just how turned on this was making him, watching them pay him no mind as they continued their claims.

"Bubbles, are you jealous?" Keralis tugged at his elbow, trying to get his arms open. "Just because Papa K can make Shashwam scream doesn't mean he doesn't appreciate your own talents." He leaned on his tiptoes to kiss at Bdubs' face, giggling as the darker man turned away with a pout.

"Not jealous. And I still bet you're fibbin'."

"Fine. A stack of diamonds that I can make him drown out the jukebox."

What? He didn't get  _ that _ loud.

"Hey, some of us are poor!" Bdubs shoved a finger into Keralis' chest, almost fatally distracted by the bare skin and thick chest hair. "Gentleman's bet," he insisted. "One diamond, take it or leave it."

"Done. You lose, you pay me one diamond, and a kiss." Keralis caught Bdubs' hand and brought it to his lips to kiss his knuckles. "I lose, I pay you a stack of diamonds."

Bdubs laughter nearly shimmered, light and airy as he realized how Keralis had played him. "Fine." His dark eyes finally turned back to Xisuma, looking over him like a building palette he wasn't quite sure what to make with it yet. "I guess I win either way, so."

Keralis patted his chest, his smile smug again. "Exactly. So why don't you pick a disk and make yourself comfortable while Papa K puts on a show for you."

Oh, this was going to be  _ fun _ . Keralis turned back towards the rack of clothing, continuing to ignore the object of his bet as he rummaged through the scraps for inspiration. It had been a while since IDEA, when he'd had the chance to learn what his friends enjoyed, what drove them wild. Together and separately. Xisuma was already squirming in his seat, hard and blushing so prettily against the purple fabric as he refused to touch himself. Bdubs had no such problem, rucking his panties aside and wrapping his hand around his dark flushed cock as he considered which music to play for the occasion. He hoped he picked a long one, and remembered to keep sticky fingers out of the jukebox.

At the first notes Keralis turned back around, grey and white scraps of fabric in his hands as he met Bdubs' gaze, nodding at the cushions near the little stage. "Why don't you bring something closer, Bubbles?" He loved the way his nickname made those black eyes darken, the lustful look that crossed over his face. 

Keralis still didn't look at Xisuma, knowing from experience that the more he was ignored the more his own thoughts would run wild, doing half of the work for them. So he kept his eyes on Bdubs, helping him move a couple of cushions closer, letting his hands roam shamelessly over bare skin and adjust the cream colored leather crossing his hips. He gave Bdubs a peck on the cheek, trailing his fingers across the re-covered bulge before pulling away. "All set, sweet thing?"

Bdubs' laughter was almost an octave higher than earlier, amused and dancing under the growing sexual tension in the room. "You're such a tease, K. Just get on with it, I wanna see you try and prove me wrong."

Keralis swung his hips provocatively as he strutted at an oblique angle between them, knowing both sets of eyes were on his plump ass and loving every second of it. 

He snagged Xisuma's nearest hand as he passed, using it as a fulcrum to swing himself behind the chair, relishing the startled gasp it pulled from X.

"Now, Bubbles," he pressed his chest against the back of Xisuma's head, sliding his other hand down his shoulder and arm, squeezing the muscles and pinching the inside of his elbow before capturing the other wrist. "I expect you to pay attention. Very, very, close attention."

Not that he really needed to tell him that, his eyes were already stuck on Xisuma's chest, and the rapid rise and fall of the sheer fabric that had to be maddeningly ticklish at this point. Bdubs smirked anyway, looking up to watch him over the pale shoulder between them.

"Oh, really? I don't hear anything yet. Should I have brought a nautilus shell with me, maybe listen to the ocean a bit?"

Beautiful Bubbles, playing along with his little game. Keralis smiled as wide as he could, dipping his head down so that his chin was just above Xisuma's shoulder, his mouth beside his ear as he gathered pale wrists together and wrapped them in white silk. "But how will you demonstrate what you learn, if you don't pay attention." 

Xisuma was already panting, his hips shifting even more as he tried to keep his shoulders still, neck shivering as Keralis purposefully spoke against his ear. He fastened off the edge of the silk beneath the chair, out of the reach of grasping fingers, leaned his legs and weight against them to hold his arms in place. 

"Bubbles, look into my eyes, nothing but my eyes." He held the dark gaze, ignoring X"s little moan as he trailed his hands back up the man's shoulders. "There is one, itsy, bitsy secret to keep in mind if you want to hear all of the delectable noises dear Shashwammy can make." Keralis dug his thumbs into the tense muscles along Xisuma's neck, little motions as he worked up towards the base of his skull. Xisuma's eyes were falling closed as his mouth opened, breathy little pants that puffed against the few strands of Keralis' black hair as he bent close.

"He makes more noise if you keep his mouth occupied."

Violet eyes blinked open and met his as he pulled the knotted leather across Xisuma's mouth, drawing out a low moan when he held it in place, Xisuma's head tilted back towards the ceiling. Keralis smiled and let his thumbs caress the sides of Xisuma's mouth, eagerly listening to the stuttering sounds he made and tried to catch, pushing his chest out to lean into the touch. There was no need to even tie the leather off, he knew X wouldn't drop it once it was set there.

"There we are, my beautiful Shashwammyvoid. You make all of the noises for Papa K now, yes?" Not that he was planning to give him a choice, not with that gorgeous blush and pert nipples being pushed right into his hands as he cupped the fabric. "All of your muscle on display like you should be, instead of hiding away under your armour." Keralis always took advantage when Xisuma couldn't refute him. Really, it was such a shame how shy he got when he was honestly complimented. He looked to Bdubs again, pleased to see him already nearly drooling into the pillow he clutched in his lap. 

Keralis pushed his own hips forward, his erection bumping against Xisuma's head, quietly cackling at the choked off groan X made. "No, no, Shashwammy! We need to hear all of the sounds you can make for us." He rolled the tighter fabric over one nipple, letting his other hand slide down to Xisuma's side, teasing his skin with swipes of the loose sheer stuff as he rocked his hips teasingly. Both Bdubs and Xisuma groaned, to his absolute delight.

"Oh! Now don't you be louder than he is, Bubbles." he admonished, plucking the bralette away and to the side when the thin chest strap snapped under his manhandling. "Ah, well. That was bound to break sooner or later." He bent down to kiss the tip of Xisuma's nose, bringing his hands back up to tease across the shallow marks left on X's skin. "I did like the see-through, I think next time we get that pretty little pecker in the same fabric." He didn't let X answer that one, kissing him upside-down and around the leather in his mouth. 

Leaning this far forward it was easy enough to skip a hand from Xisuma's chest over to his cock, straining against the barely modest covering. Just a quick stroke and fondle and then he pulled away completely as Xisuma whined and tried to follow him.

And then moaned his name as he realized that it wasn't just Keralis'  _ body _ holding his arms in place.

A glance showed Bdubs transfixed as Xisuma twisted and panted and writhed against the chair, very obviously considering spitting out the leather just to complain. Keralis shook a finger as he walked around, drawing both gazes back to him.

"You keep that where I placed it, Mr Shashwammy." Xisuma froze in place, his thighs and shoulders shaking as he bit down, temporarily breathing through his nose and bringing his voice down to a low whine. He couldn't keep it there though, moaning pleadingly at Keralis' touch on his knee, nudging and trying to urge him again towards his crotch.

Keralis used his hand to guide and settle himself on Xisuma's knee instead, rocking his hips tantalizingly as he reached up to tug on the loose leather, pulling Xisuma's jaw open again.

Pleas fell from his mouth like honey from a hive, gently slurred by the leather.

"Oh, void, please, just touch me, let me come, please, K'ralis, please…"

"You can do better than that." Keralis tapped against his throat, pressed his fingers in as Xisuma groaned and let his head fall back, panting harder when he scraped his nails down and across his pecs. "Sing for Papa K, my sweet little bumbling bee." 

His words dissolved into nonsense and gradually louder moans as Keralis rocked his hips forward, bringing his hands and his own hips closer towards where Xisuma wanted them, catching the barely heard sounds of Bdubs jerking himself off as he watched. Keralis couldn't contain his delighted laughter any more than Xisuma could be silent now. He let his weight rest against Xisuma's chest just before pressing their hips together, reaching a hand up to tug the leather scrap free, slipping his thumb inside Xisuma's cheek as his other hand pulled their erections together, heedless of the fabric trapped between them.

Xisuma keened in relief at the first stroke, his tongue pressing against Keralis' thumb as he practically wailed in time with his strokes. Bdubs groaned in a low counterpoint behind them and Keralis couldn't even tell who came first, laughing into Xisuma's bare chest as he welcomed the wave of pleasure, uncaring of the hot spend that gushed between them and dribbled over his hand and onto his leg.

Bdubs wiped his hand mostly clean on the cushion, chuckling to himself at even bothering to take the bet in the first place. Trust Keralis to only bet on a sure thing. 

He really should have known better.

But watching Xisuma come undone under his hands and voice truly was a beautiful thing, and he’d never heard the man enjoy himself so vocally before. Not that there was any doubt of his enjoyment otherwise, their admin was known to be nearly insatiable on a few very memorable occasions.

He forced himself to stand, making a face at the mess of his little outfit and considering just taking it off. Keralis had already stripped out of his, shameless as he sauntered back to the clothing rack. Xisuma was bonelessly slumped in the chair, chin on his chest and looking absolutely wrecked; the remains of his lingerie hanging from his shoulders and come-splattered on his hips.

“Bubbles! I win our little bet, my darling." Keralis bounced towards him, both preening and giving him a lascivious grin. "It's good to see you enjoyed it as well." 

Bdubs gasped as Keralis fondled him offhandedly, kissing the sound right out of his mouth. He grabbed him close, trapping Keralis' hand between them as he pinched his ass in retaliation.

"Wels blazes, K. You're right wicked with those hands."

"Mmm? Tell me how much you love my face, Bubbles."

He smiled fondly and kissed Keralis' nose instead of his pouting mouth. "I love your face, sweetcheeks. But we should-"

"Nonono, no buts. Well, yes  _ butts _ , but no, no work." Keralis wiggled beneath his hands, distracting him and slipping free, the both of them half-hard again already with teasing. And he was holding the cream leather that had been around Bdubs' hips.

"Hey!"

"Yes, Bubbles?"

He dropped his hands to cover himself, before sighing and reaching up his back for the bra closure. "Well that's fine. Now what? If we're not gonna' clean up."

"We have all of these cushions here, and a cozy little room to ourselves." Keralis tugged the last piece of costume from his hands, leaning forward for another kiss. "And Shashwammy wanted to look at the decor, so we should maybe let him do that." His eyebrows wiggled, and Bdubs was reminded of a comment he'd made while building.

_ Oh, handholds. I bet it'd be a great spot for fucking someone against the wall. _

It hadn't even been his intention, but the idea had been implanted. Stars, but K was good at that, noticing the tiny details and crafting stories around them. Even if his building style favored a more  _ modern _ style.

Much like Xisuma's base this season. He looked back towards where they had left the wrecked man, his blush mostly faded as he unwrapped the silk from his wrists. He'd managed to slip the tie then, but still sat where he had been placed, silently watching them with his head tilted down.

"Sisuma."

Geeze, but he blushed so easily, all of that pale skin on display with his armour off. Maybe next time he should try a lighter pink, bordering on magenta to highlight that instead of his eyes. With a swirling pattern- no, something closer to stripes, complementing the scars on his chest…

"Are we done, then?"

Oh, sure, now he was back to being quiet. As if he’d used up his daily allotment or something. Bdubs grinned at him, waved a hand for him to join them. “Not by a long shot, buddy. Come on, we decided our winnings, now what do you get?”

“Me?”

Bdubs rolled his eyes and stepped forward to tug Xisuma to his feet, feeling the thrill of his weight as he tried to find his balance after what had to have been an amazing orgasm. “What, you don’t deserve a prize, too?” He let his hands linger as he brushed the ruined lingerie off of Xisuma’s body. 

Xisuma hummed at the touches, his nasaly little laugh as adorable as his blush. “I rather thought that  _ I _ was the prize there.”

“Hello? Shashwammyvoid? You are an amazing prize. The best. But there are lots of happiness, lots of happy penis here, and we all share, yes?” Bdubs groaned at the pun, at knowing Keralis enjoyed mangling his Basic for a laugh. And it  _ always _ worked, dangit. 

A pillow smacked his hip and fell to the floor before he could think of a comeback.

Keralis' wide-eyed look of innocence didn't fool him for a moment. And the quiet chuckle beside him just emboldened him.

"Hey, 'Suma. Whad'ya say, winner gets to pick K's next costume?" He was already calculating how many pillows he could grab and throw as soon as he moved. 

Xisuma leaned close, though he was still loud enough to be heard in the small room. "Keralis goes wild for fur."

"Oooh, that's cheating Shashwammy!"

Another pillow flew, but they were running from the stage and then the room was full of stuffed projectiles and laughter. The show was over, now it was just three best friends enjoying some down time, and mouthfuls of pillow as they pummeled each other.

Just another night in the Hobbit Hole.


End file.
